


Unfortunate

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being careless can lead to some unfortunate consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate




End file.
